


Perhaps Another Time

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Series: Friday Smutatucular [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Fix-it, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: Answers the question you didn't ask: "How did Phryne end her evening after the conversation with Jack?" A bit of a Phrack Fucking Friday cheat.





	

Phryne had been unable to bring herself to take off the gown after the fashion show. She had worn a number of sumptuous gowns in her life but there was something about this one that made her feel sexy but regal. It was the perfect blending of the two Fleuri sisters’ styles. She had just finished composing a note to the women expressing all of these thoughts and was now finally ready to retire to her rooms upstairs and remove the confection in question.

She had just begun her ascent when there was a knock at the door. Phryne turned at the noise but Mr. Butler materialized to answer the door. He opened it to reveal Detective Inspector Jack Robinson emerging from the darkness outside with a handful of glimmering gems in his hands. It only took him a few strides to reach the bottom of the staircase.

“The police photographers finished with your necklace.”

She reached out to accept the gems. Something about the situation, the dress, the day, had made her a little punchy. “Didn't suit his outfit?”   
Jack caught the playfulness in her voice, he always did and responded in kind.

“I'll never again dismiss the fashion world as frivolous. It all looks harmless enough, but you never know what lurks beneath.”

“Usually lingerie.”

“Equally dangerous.”

Mr. Butler had managed to make himself scarce again and they were very much alone in the foyer. Something between them shifted, ever so slightly but not easily dismissed. “And just one dress can be lethal.” 

For a brief moment his eyes revealed a something that had not been there before, her words had caused him to briefly break the gaze between them. Phryne decided to test the waters.

“Nightcap?”

“Perhaps another time. At a less dangerous hour, in a less lethal dress.” Phryne Fisher knew “a tell” when she saw one and the flutter of his eyelids confirmed her suspicions. His lips may have said he was leaving for the evening, but his eyes had given her an I.O.U. And his voice had unmistakably lowered half a register. A little thrill ran through her. Flirting with Jack Robinson had become a favorite pastime, she was now thinking there was a very real chance it might become a contact sport.

She swept upstairs with a renewed bounce in her step and a smile on her lips. She even hummed a bit of Cole Porter as she began to undress and prepare for bed. She had felt ravishing all evening and her little verbal nightcap with Jack had just added fuel to the fire. She selected one of her favorite nightgowns and then riffled through the back of her wardrobe until she found the item she needed.

She slipped under the satin sheets and plugged in the device. Then she let her mind imagine a different end to her evening with Jack.

Her nails scraped down his back. In her mind’s eye she could see the scratches erupt across his pale skin, red with anger and passion.

“Dammit Phryne!”

“Ungh, was that too hard?”

“Again...lower.”

She was happy to comply. She grasped his thighs firmly, then left another trail of red as she dragged her nails over the taut muscles of his ass. She loved that she could feel his muscles flexing and releasing as he drilled into her.

She arched her back, rising up on her elbows, changing the angle of contact. She slid her feet up the sheets so her knees could fall open.

He felt achingly good inside her already, then he shifted his movements to swivel from side to side inside her.

“Teeth Jack, more teeth, please!”

He brought his head down to her neck and nibbled up towards her ear.

She gasped at the imagined shivers as the very real stimulation of the clever device in her hand sent direct pulses to her clit.

She imagined her buttoned up Inspector moments from coming undone on top of her. His hair loose and curling from the heat between them. His lips slightly parted as he lost himself to the sensations of their body contact. A slight sheen of sweat from his exertions, and then, just before his release the look he would have in his eyes looking down into her own.

She felt the coil inside her tighten for a second just before the pulses of her orgasm rolled through her body. She let out a slightly surprised gasp at how quickly it had overtaken her.

She held the device in place and her mind shifted to Jack walking in on her while she was using the device. At that, a second and much larger orgasm rocked her and she called out in pleasure, before falling back on her satin pillows in a fit of giggles. She loved when an orgasm rendered her silly.

She turned the device off and set it down next to the bed. Then she let her hands run themselves over the lace and silk of her nightgown, imagining Jack’s hands, instead of her own. 

And as the desire to sleep overtook her, she smiled.


End file.
